Magic Ring
by Cassie-bear01
Summary: R&R A Show jumping horse gets tossed into middle earth and forced into a battle she knows nothing about with people she knows not.
1. spruce meadow meets The Ring

I don't own Lord of the rings, that is my Disclaimer But I do own Magic Ring (got the idea from reading LOTR and then playing Heroes of might and magic, after watching Show Jumping)  
  
I am going back to my animalness! I tried to write a human story and it just turned out.funny.. and people say I'm good at writing animals but don't bother looking on my Reviews cuz they were my friends..that sounds gay.  
  
C.B01- ~ starts to hum a happy tone ? ~ Well My little Muses!  
  
Aragorn/Legolas- WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!  
  
C.B01-.. Don't. . .yell. . . at. . .me. . . ~ begins to shake with untold fury as eerie ~  
  
# We are pleased to interrupt this part of the story for the fear of your sanity ~ ? elevator music starts to play ? ~ #  
  
~ we return and see Legolas and Aragorn hanging by their feet from the ceiling ~  
  
C.B01- that's what you get for yelling at me. Now ~ grins all insane like ~ On with the story!  
  
Chapter 1- Spruce Meadows meets the ring.  
  
It's always jump, canter, jump, step, and then jump again with the odd snort tossed in. That's how the horses at Spruce Meadow did their part in show jumping. It's always been like that and it probably will always be like that. The humans show the horse where to go and the horse gets there.  
  
That's what I do, I am Magic Ring and I am a jumping horse. Brand new to the Spruce meadows and I have no idea where to go but that's not my part of the job now is it? I run and jump that's all.  
  
I'm not in the ring now, My rider is checking it out so I'm in the stables getting brush, washed, and tacked. I love getting brushed and I know that sounds really stupid but it feels really good, just to have all my coat clean and sparkling like a thousand little diamonds (even know I'm not gray ( I'm actually a nice light brownish red) OH! They are doing that fancy thing to my mane! Where they make it into little balls so it wont get in my way! It makes me look so cute!  
  
I felt them snap on the Pin of the Canadian flag onto my bridal. I met their gaze as if asking them when we could leave, cuz I swear to the almighty horse goddess, ( AN I just made that up don't get all hissy on me) I am getting energized! I can feel my blood pumping through out my whole body and my nostrils were flared.  
  
OK 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-..I could feel myself enter the fields and I have never seen so many people before! 1! I was in a smooth canter and over the first jump before you could say "Pink panties" My knees snapped up and I sailed over the jump. I could hear my ride click their tongue as f saying I did something right. I felt pressure on my front legs as I landed and I heard no thud of a falling rail so I knew I was going to be just.  
  
I felt my self canter up to the triple white and blue jumps. The middle was the liver pool (I think that's what's it called.) I hate liver pools! I don't know why but every time I jump over them I get told I'm a good girl so it's worth jumping over. I felt my knees snap up and over I sailed, landing with a quiet thud. I DID IT! Now the last one . . . COD LIVER! WHY AIM O GOING STRAIGHT FOR IT! JUMP STUPID LEGS JUMP!  
  
At the last second my legs snapped up but not in time, my chest sailed into the hard wooden poles and it sent a jolt of freezing pain through me. For a split second everything went black and it felt like I was trying to I had just landed. My sides burned and my head felt like a whole bunch of two leggers had hit it with crops (I think that how you spell those short leather whips)  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head. Then I felt like I should die at what I saw. A lot of ugly, smelly creatures with horrible skin and crazy eyes, I have no idea what they are. They were grunting in some odd, rough language and then one of them pointed to me and mentioned 'food' I think it was food . . . it might have been fool but I couldn't under them that well.  
  
" We save it!" the big one yelled "only when do we have no food will we eat the beast!" he waved a rather pointy object at me, which later I learned was an axe. The same on grabbed my bridle and started to pull me to my hoofs. I stood and I guess they never seen a horse so tall because for a second they just stared at me. Then they placed two little people on my back.  
  
When I say little, I mean little! They were tiny compared to me! They didn't even reach my knees . . . that's kinda sad but they were cute. I guess they have never seen a saddle before but some how they both managed to fit. Oh well I guess they can do it because they are very small. . .  
  
I was soon forced into a trot. The monsters surrounded me and started to pull me alone for a nice but extremely long run. Soon my legs were burning and I heard the big ugly guy who decided that I should live, say " Man flesh, THEY HAVE PICKED UP OUR TRAIL!" Now with the running and breathing hard . . . lots of sweat and funny smells coming from the fellow runners. The two creatures were awake and one tossed something off and I noticed he was leaving a trail . . . smart little being he is . . .  
  
~* LATER THAT NIGHT*~  
  
No more please! THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSIAL TORTURE!! It was about that time one of the ugly creatures made everyone stop and he said "We go no further till we have had a breather" they huffed and puffed, even made funny little noises in the back of their mouths.  
  
It was about that time I managed to break free, sadly bucking off the two little things on my back and I doubled back. I raced along the trail that we had trampled, Those smelly creatures started to yell and a few set out after me. I don't think they have any chance of catching me, 1) I am running at a full out gallop, 2) they are fat and slow . . . 3) I am faster then they are . . . so they can kiss my hooves.  
  
~* Undisclosed amount of time later *~ There are voices . . . three of them . . . not the harsh, gurgled sound of those smelly things but rather pleasant to listen to. One was like a cool breeze across the plain, another one held power and yet a rugged edge to it. The last was abit more grrr'ed but it held pride and a lot of loyalty.  
  
I slowed down as I turned a corner and then had to come to a complete stop. Currently nose to nose with a man, with greasy brown hair and powerful eyes. I let a whicker out and slowly began to take slow steps back "DON'T HURT ME" I screamed out as he reached out and grabbed my reins.  
  
He gently started to whisper to me, his eyes were telling me that I could trust him. His soft voice echoed in my head when he saided " I am Aragorn" he gently ran his hand over my nose and I felt my self slowly enter the black world of rest since I had not slept in 2 days and been running full out.  
  
Ah peaceful dark, time to sleep. . .  
  
TBC!  
  
Well do you like it? it toke me so long to come up with but what can I say..nothing at the moment but plz review? It would be so cool if you did and a cookie for all who do! ( 


	2. running running ooo cute butt!

C.B01- AWWW! People reviewed my story!!! They deserve special thank you!  
  
Thank you Silverdracowolf, Dg and olio! You guys are so cool! Thank you for reviewing! And look Updatness is me (  
  
Aragorn - some one actually reviewed the story?  
  
Legolas - Quiet! Do you want to be hung by you toes from the roof again?!?  
  
Aragorn -- ....No.She.wouldn't would..she?  
  
C.B01 ~ she hears what Aragorn had said and is looking at him with a completely unreadable expression ~  
  
Aragorn - I'm sorry? ~ looks very very scared ~  
  
C.B01-- ~ starts to cry ~  
  
Legolas -- ~ hits Aragon over the head ~ now you made her cry!  
  
C.B01 ~ sniff sniff ~ lets just continue on with the story before I kill my muses . . .  
  
Disclaimer- still don't own anything. Damn eh? Oh well one can dream and I sometimes dream that I do own Lord of the rings but I don't so its only that . . . a dream. A very nice dream. BUT I do own Magic Ring, I came up with her and I own all the rights to her. So haha! Take that you evil lawyers!!  
  
Again it is Magic Rings POV  
  
Chapter 2-One for the waking  
  
Oh burning legs! Muscles hurt so badly! Feels like my owner just made me run for 2 days . . . oh wait . . . I was just running full out for 2 days . . . no wonder I'm so sore. I felt a hand run through my mane, which must have been let out of the little balls they were in. Mmm soothing fingers.. Human fingers. Am I home?  
  
Slowly my eyes opened and I saw the greasy haired man from before and a blonde who was running his fingers through my mane. (AN every girls dream. . . to have legolas run his fingers through their hair. . . ~ sighs ~.) I let out a small neigh as I managed to pull my self up but then I found out that the blondes' hand was stuck in my mane. . . OH he was combing my mane with his fingers. . . he doesn't have a brush? Silly human! (AN She doesn't know what an elf is hehe)  
  
"Aragorn my hand. . . " the blond said as he tried to pull his fingers free. "its stuck" he made the most pathetic sound as I tossed my head trying to get him away. Kinda like a mixture of a squeak and a Omf. Very unbecoming of a two legger who looks so cute with pointy ears.pointy ear?  
  
OMG! A MUTANT! I think I'm freaking. Well atlest he managed to get his hand out of my mane because right at that moment I started to prance. Well now I'm feeling energized! I mean come on! 2 days of running and having strange men grope me1 NOW IM FULL OF ENERGY! The world hates me . . .truly hates me.  
  
I felt one swing up onto my back and get settled in the saddle that looked slightly .well lack of a better word.dead. He placed his feet in the stirrups and I looked back to see the dirty Brown haired guy, but for a human he was kinda cute I guess. He gently took my reins and said something along the lines of "I am going to give her a small run, also I will scout up ahead" to his companions then gently kneed me into a trot.  
  
I felt his tighten his grip on my reins as we neared a rock that was lying infront of us. I think he's going to try and go around, oh well I guess I have to show him. He tried to redirect me around it but I ended up speeding up and as soon as I was close enough I snapped my knees up and I sailed of the rock. I heard him give a very disgruntled "Omf" as I landed but what can I say, it feels like he has never jumped a horse before.  
  
I continued a little canter down the trail that I had doubled back when I escaped from the Uglies. Oh well, I'm happy because 1) I have a human on my back, 2) I'm jumping again and lastly 3) I can take all the time in the world:). Oh wait a second, he's turning me around but that's ok, I'm a very kind horse, an understanding horse but MY GOD! WHATS WITH THE RUNNING!  
  
As you can guess we are running, I'm sick or running and this guy is no light weight..Hes not heavy either but he could sure use to shed a few pounds. AND maybe if he took a bath I'm sure that those few pounds are dirt and other unwanted stuff. I mean come on..O it's the blonde and stubby  
  
Well I trotted right up to them and the guy on my back addressed the Blondie " Legolas she flew over a rock!" then they got into a heated discussion of my wonderful jumping abilities when Legolas said "Aragorn do you think she is One of the rohan war steeds? Or of the fabled steed of the south?" he slowly reached forward and rested his hand on my bridle. " She is a beautiful horse but yet her equipment (AN HE MENT SADDLE AND BRIDLE.sickos () is not ment for long use and looks very uncomfy"  
  
Then they stopped talking and slowly the blond guy relived me of my saddle and took a small rag and ran it over my horribly dirty and sweat coat. Oooo that feels so good oh yeah WHOS YOUR DADDY!..did I just neigh that really loud or just neigh really load and sound like I'm having the horse equivalent to an orgasm. oo I think the last one since they are all giving me a funny look.  
  
Oh well..soon I wont have a saddle or anything on my back and I can have a nice relaxing sleep..or not.  
  
I watch as they discard my saddle but keep my bridle on, umm yeah.can you take this off too? No? oh ok..i wish I could speak what it is their speaking..but I can so oh well.I get two hot guys touching me, a shot stubby guy rubbing my front legs.  
  
Ok so off we go, across open plains, over small lumps that these people call hills and swim through really long grass.mmm grass.. So hungry .just a mouth full. I think I made them slow down..Oh wait..Hehe never mind..Aragorn stopped and kneeled down to the ground.. What's he looking at? Ooo a pretty leaf!  
  
I HATE RUNNING. stupid human gits! Oh well get a nice view of their butts..  
  
TBC!  
  
Well??? I hope you like it! I have such fun writing this story! 


End file.
